Let's Play Teachers
"Let's Play Teachers" is the 8th episode of the first season of Kaeloo and the 8th episode overall. Synopsis Kaeloo decides that she and the others will play a game where she is a teacher and they are her students. Quack Quack is an extremely good student, but Stumpy fails to impress the "teacher", and he tries to get kicked out of class. Plot Kaeloo greets Stumpy (who reads a comic book) and Quack Quack and asks them what game they want to play. Stumpy suggests playing "Mr. Coolskin vs. the Mutant Carrots", but Kaeloo doesn't know about Mr. Coolskin. Stumpy explains the concept to her, but as soon as he's done, she drags in a blackboard and decides to play teachers. Stumpy annoyed, asks her if she was even listening to what he said, and she confesses that she wasn't. Stumpy and Quack Quack sit at their desks and Kaeloo, donning a pair of glasses, walks in, as the teacher. She finds an insulting drawing of herself done by Stumpy on the board, but she simply laughs and erases it, saying she should also give them drawing lessons, angering Stumpy. She starts class, and she orders everyone to sit in their seats and take out their books, threatening to call their parents if they don't. She starts asking questions to the class. Quack Quack raises his hand, but Kaeloo calls on Stumpy instead, which annoys Stumpy. Each time he is asked a question, Stumpy responds incorrectly (for example saying that Mr. Coolskin discovered America), and Quack Quack answers with "Quack", which Kaeloo says is the correct answer. Stumpy gets an idea, and the next time he is asked a question, he responds with "Quack". Kaeloo scolds him, saying that that was incorrect, and Quack Quack answers with "Quack", which Kaeloo says is the right answer. Stumpy complains about how unfair it is, and Kaeloo ignores him and decides to take a math lesson. Mr. Cat suddenly emerges from a cat flap in the blackboard and asks if Kaeloo is preparing Stumpy and Quack Quack for unemployed lives, and Kaeloo tries to tell him not to be mean, but he interrupts her and asks if he can play with them. She agrees to let him play on one condition: he should not hurt Quack Quack. Mr. Cat takes his seat and laughs evilly, scaring Quack Quack. Kaeloo announces that she will be teaching the "students" about the poet Victor Hugo. Stumpy points out that she said that she was going to take a math lesson, and he is disappointed since he considers himself to be very good at math (demonstrating by counting to four and then falling asleep). Mr. Cat gets annoyed with Quack Quack for "looking at him", and Quack Quack starts to get nervous and he tries to focus on the lesson. Mr. Cat punches Stumpy and asks him to "pass it on". Stumpy apologizes to Quack Quack and punches him. Just then, Kaeloo turns around and sees him. He tries to tell her that it wasn't him, but for obvious reasons she doesn't believe him. She scolds him for beating up his classmates and lying about it, and threatens to send him out of class the next time. She starts reading a poem by Victor Hugo, but she stops in horror when she sees Stumpy repeatedly hitting Quack Quack with a baseball bat. He asks if she's going to send him out of class, but she decides to make him write lines instead. He starts to get angry and calls her a liar, since she had said she would send him out of class. She also gets angry at him for calling her a liar. Mr. Cat starts jumping on Quack Quack, claiming that he is giving him a "massage". Stumpy starts crying and says he wants to be sent out of class. Kaeloo yells at Mr. Cat to stop and orders Stumpy to sit at his desk. He refuses to listen to her, and he runs around his desk in circles. Mr. Cat and Stumpy proceed to cause complete and utter chaos in the classroom, and Kaeloo transforms. Bad Kaeloo threatens to beat them up, but she suddenly detransforms and says that violence isn't good and it can affect kids' psychology. She continues to transform and detransform, arguing with herself over whether or not violence is a good way to deal with the problem. Stumpy asks Kaeloo if she is okay, but she really doesn't seem to be. Mr. Cat advises Stumpy to forget about the SATs, believing this to be the new curriculum. Later, Stumpy decides to play a Mr. Coolskin game. He assigns roles to himself and Quack Quack, but he can't find Kaeloo. He searches for her, and he finds her still arguing with Bad Kaeloo. He wonders what is going on, and Mr. Cat explains that the job of being a teacher has driven Kaeloo to insanity and she has now become schizophrenic. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin * Mutant Carrots * Victor Hugo * Sheep Trivia * Mr. Coolskin's backstory is revealed in this episode. * This episode suggests that Stumpy and Quack Quack are in a higher grade than fourth grade. * First appearance of the blackboard, the baseball bat, the desk and the chalk. Continuity * This is the first time Kaeloo is driven insane. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Teachers" can be found here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_la_Maitresse'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes